<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars by Shaniamr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546411">Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr'>Shaniamr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has scars they are ashamed of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted this on the buddie discord awhile back, thought I'd post here too!<br/>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/profile"> nilshki</a> for looking it over!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now that Eddie thought about it, he hadn’t seen Buck in anything other than long pants since the accident. He could understand being upset about scars, he’d gained plenty from his time overseas, but none of them were anything major. Nothing he wasn’t afraid of showing around others. He looked up into Buck’s eyes, which swam with apprehension and concern. Eddie smiled up at the man he loved with warmth and sunshine, making Buck drop any pretense of thinking Eddie would be disgusted with his body. Eddie pulled the sweatpants fully off Buck’s legs, tossing them over his shoulder. He leaned down and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the largest scar adorning Buck’s calf, the one from the surgery, his eyes never leaving Buck’s.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed! As always leave any comments and kudos!<br/>And my ask box is always open! <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asteroidbill">asteriodbill</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>